everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Drusiano Fantoccio
Drusiano Fantoccio is the son of Cassandra from Adamantina and the Doll, an Italian fairy tale appearing in The Facetious Nights of Straparola. He is the cousin of Allegra Bambola. Info Name: Drusiano Fantoccio Age: 14 Parent's Story: Adamantina and the Doll Alignment: Royal Roommate: Umid Zumradov Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own doll hospital. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at fixing toys. Storybook Romance Status: I'm in no rush to find a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of wasps. Favorite Subject: Woodshop. It comes in handy when making wooden toys. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Being out there where the wasps can sting you...nope, nope, NOPE. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Allegra. Character Appearance Drusiano (or Dru as he is usually called) is above average height, with auburn hair and light brown eyes. He wears an orange embroidered vest over a blue shirt and beige pants. Personality Dru lives for fixing toys. Whenever someone needs a toy to fix, Dru is willing to help. Dru is normally calm, collected, and level-headed, but can get very agitated when Allegra messes up. He is fascinated with dolls and admits to playing with them occasionally. Biography Hi! I'm Drusiano Fantoccio. Only I prefer to be called Dru because Drusiano is an ugly name. (Mom and Dad named me after my uncle.) My mom Cassandra grew up with her sister Adamantina. One day, Adamantina traded the family linen for a doll. Cassandra was so angry that she gave her sister a harsh beating. She was proven wrong when the doll made gold coins appear, making them rich. Of course, the neighbors got jealous and stole it, but it wouldn't give them the same riches, so they threw it away. A servant of the king found it, which led him to my mom and her sister. He married my aunt, and eventually found a husband for my mom. I live in the palace of my uncle. My dad is a count, thus making my mom a countess. I'm an only child, but I do have company in the form of my cousin Allegra. We're best buddies - we spend a lot of time together. Allegra loves dolls, which she inherited from my aunt. She has a huge collection, and she always invites me to play with them. (I don't mind playing with dolls even though I'm a boy - I hope nobody is giving me any dirty looks!) She even makes her own dolls. She's quite talented. My true passion, though, is in fixing dolls and other toys. My dad is good at fixing toys, and he taught me all I needed to know. I dream of opening my own doll hospital and fixing toys in need so they'll be good as new. In terms of the destiny conflict, I'm a Royal. I know that might conflict with my dreams to fix toys, but I'll have lots of time to do what I want after my story. Plus I want to be supportive of my cousin Allegra, who is passionate about her destiny. Trivia *Dru's surname means "puppet" in Italian, puppets being a kind of doll. *Dru has a pet male red panda named Rufino. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:Adamantina and the Doll Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian